pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. As soon as he turned ten years old, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He is the first human character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up receiving the Pokémon Pikachu, as he arrived late leaving him with no other starters to choose from. He sets onto his adventure later in the day. He is currently also the only character shown to have been to all of the regions. At first, Pikachu did not obey Ash and kept running away, so Ash had to tie him up. After getting chased by a flock of Spearow, Ash attempted to save Pikachu from them; seeing Ash so determined to help him, Pikachu protected Ash from the Spearow by electrocuting the entire flock, thanks to being struck by lightning at that exact moment, supercharging his Electric-type move. From then on, Pikachu and Ash became best friends for life. As a completely unskilled trainer, Ash started his adventure while meeting his friends Misty and Brock and capturing new Pokémon. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, journeying through the various regions, making new friends such as Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and meeting his childhood friend Serena, challenging all the Gym Leaders, entering each region's Pokémon League, and catching new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible without thinking. Ash is currently traveling in the Alola region, with his new friends Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Kiawe. Ash's name in the Japanese version of the anime is Satoshi, likely after Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokémon. Background Physical Appearance Ash wears a few outfits, as seen on the Pokémon anime, he also has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. Original series In the original series, Ash wears a white and blue short sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a black T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L". Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generations series, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with a black short sleeve undershirt, black gloves, new jeans and sneakers. Diamond & Pearl In the Diamond & Pearl series, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black sleeveless hoodie, a white short sleeve undershirt, new jeans, new sneakers, and his hat's Poké Ball is blue. Best Wishes! In the Best Wishes series, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new sneakers, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his sneakers are high tops. XY In the XY series, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, darker blue jeans, red and white hat and red high top sneakers. Sun & Moon In the Sun & Moon series, Ash wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white and wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist. Personality Ash is very determined to be a good Pokémon trainer as seen in every episode. He shows a lot of sympathy towards Pokémon usually helping and befriending Pokémon he meets on his long journey. He doesn't like trainers who mistreat Pokémon such as Damian, J, and Shamus. He is a role model to many people such as May, Dawn, N, and Serena. Ash never changes his strategy of all out attacking and using various Moves to defeat other Pokémon. Ash is generally kind, compassionate and brave, but can be stubborn, hot-headed, impatient, cocky, reckless and impulsive at times. He has also been seen to be quite athletic, several times through the Best Wishes Series, and once in the movie Pokémon 4Ever. Since entering the Kalos region, Ash has demonstrated much greater maturity and level-headiness; both in and out of battles as he continues his journey to be a Pokémon Master. So far, the only Pokémon League he has won is the Orange League. Since entering the Alola region Ash is shown to be far more enthusiastic than he did in the Kalos region, while at the same time kept his determination and his love for Pokémon. Biography Anime Pre-series When Ash Ketchum was a little boy, Ash went on a field trip. However, during the trip, it started to rain and Ash got separated from his group. Ash was forced to take shelter under a hollow tree. However, he noticed a group of Pokémon who were also seeking shelter from the rain. He invited them inside the tree and the Pokémon kept him safe and warm. This experience is what inspired Ash into becoming a Pokémon trainer. He then enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp where he would learn about the basics of Pokémon and being a trainer when he gets older. While looking for a Poliwag, Ash happened upon a young girl and fellow camper named Serena who got lost in the forest while looking for her group. She'd fallen and injured her knee after Poliwag startled her. He wrapped a clean, blue handkerchief with a Poké Ball on each corner around her wounded knee to brace it. But she couldn't get herself up due to the pain, so Ash lent her his hand and helped her stand up. While doing so, he even hugged her. Then he guided her out of the forest and took her back to the campsite. At some point before starting their journeys, Ash was friends with Gary Oak until they both fished out a Poké Ball on both their lines. After arguing about who keeps it, they broke it in two, each keeping one half as a reminder of that day. Original series Advanced Generation Diamond & Pearl Best Wishes! XY Sun & Moon Manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu Ash & Pikachu Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl Magical Pokémon Journey Pokémon On hand Traveling with With Professor Oak Released Traded away Given away With someone else Temporary Ride Pokémon Befriended Achievements Badges Kanto League #Boulder Badge #Cascade Badge #Thunder Badge #Marsh Badge #Rainbow Badge #Soul Badge #Volcano Badge #Earth Badge Orange Islands #Coral-Eye Badge #Sea Ruby Badge #Spike Shell Badge #Jade Star Badge Johto League #Zephyr Badge #Hive Badge #Plain Badge #Fog Badge #Storm Badge #Mineral Badge #Glacier Badge #Rising Badge Hoenn League #Stone Badge #Knuckle Badge #Dynamo Badge #Heat Badge #Balance Badge #Feather Badge #Mind Badge #Rain Badge Sinnoh League #Coal Badge #Forest Badge #Cobble Badge #Fen Badge #Relic Badge #Mine Badge #Icicle Badge #Beacon Badge Unova League #Trio Badge #Basic Badge #Insect Badge #Bolt Badge #Quake Badge #Jet Badge #Freeze Badge #Toxic Badge Kalos League #Bug Badge #Cliff Badge #Rumble Badge #Plant Badge #Voltage Badge #Fairy Badge #Psychic Badge #Iceberg Badge Symbols Hoenn Battle Frontier *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirit Symbol *Ability Symbol *Brave Symbol Alola Island Challenges *Verdant Cavern Trial (Normalium Z) *Melemele Island Grand Trial (Electrium Z) Pokémon League Status *Indigo Plateau Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ritchie: Top 16 *Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Harrison: Top 8 *Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League) Loses to Tyson: Top 8 *Lily of the Valley Conference (Sinnoh League) Loses to Tobias: Top 4 *Vertress Conference (Unova League) Loses to Cameron: Top 8 *Lumiose Conference (Kalos League) Loses to Alain: Runner-Up Pokémon Championship Battles *Orange League: Champion *Hoenn Battle Frontier: Champion Tournaments *Bug-Catching Contest: Champion *Extreme Pokémon race: Champion *Big P Pokémon race: Champion *P1 Grand Prix: Champion *Pokémon balloon race: Champion *Pokémon Contests **Jubilife City Pokémon Contest: Quarter-Finals **Terracotta Town Pokémon Contest (unofficial): (Winner - Tied with May) **Wallace Cup: Quarter-Finals *Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition: Champion-with Paul *Hearthome Collection Contest: Runner-up *Pokémon Summer Academy Triathlon: Winner *Pokémon Swap Meet Tauros-Battling competition: Champion *Fire and Rescue Grand Prix - Unknown *Grass tournament: Runner-up *Pokémon Orienteering: Unknown *Pokémon Dress-Up contest: Runner-up *Tour de Alto Mare: Unknown *Whirl Cup: Top 32 *Seaking Catching Day - Unknown *Hoenn PokéRinger - Crossgate Town: Champion *Sinnoh PokéRinger - Squallville: Champion *Rota tournament: Champion *Sumo conference: Champion *Twinleaf Festival Battle tournament: Champion *Sinnoh Pokéathlon Tournament: Runner-Up *Pokémon ping-pong tournament: Top 32 *Club Battle: Runner-up *Wishing Bell Festival Contest: Runner-up *Clubsplosion: Runner-up *Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup: Runner-up *Marine Cup tournament: Winner *Scalchop King competition: Disqualified due to Oshawott's shell being broken *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo tournament: Winner *Rhyhorn Race: No Winner *Pokémon Summer Camp: Winner (along with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena) *Pokémon Sky Relay: Runner-up *Pokémon Pancake Race: Runner-up Other achievements *Honor of Kalos medal Voice actors and actresses *'English:' Veronica Taylor (Seasons 1 - 8, Movies 1 - 8, A Sneak Peek at Pokémon, Mewtwo Returns) (4Kids) **Sarah Natochenny (Season 9 - present, Movie 9 - present) (PUSA/DuArt) **Kayzie Rogers (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon first dub only) *'Japanese:' Rica Matsumoto *'German:' Caroline Combrinck (1st-3rd Season & 12th- ), Veronika Neugebauer (4th-11th Season, dec.) *'Italian:' Davide Garbolino *'Icelandic: '''Grímur Gíslason *'Greek:' Voula Kosta *'Dutch:' Christa Lips (Season 1 - present) *'Arabic:' Bouthayna Shaya (Season 1 & 2) *'Filipino:' Klariz Magboo (All Seasons) *'Brazilian Portuguese': Fábio Lucindo (Season 1-18) Charles Emmanuel (Season 19-present) *'Latin America:' Gabriel Ramos (EP001-DP090) Irwin Daayán (DP091-DP104) Gabriel Ramos (DP105-DP157) Rommy Mendoza (young, DP138), Miguel Ángel Leal (DP158-present), Pablo Gandolfo (movies 6 and 7), Alan Fernando Velázquez (movie 12) *'Danish:' Mathias Klenske *'European Spanish': Adolfo Moreno (all seasons), Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. (Pokémon 3 and Mewtwo Returns) *'French:' Aurelien-Ringelheim and Sebastien Redin Origin Design Ash's design is based on the player character from Generation I, Red. Etymology Ash's Japanese name, ''Satoshi, comes from Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokémon. Ash may be a shortening of Satoshi and his last name, Ketchum, comes from the phrase "Gotta catch 'em all".Ash Pokémon Master Trivia *Ash has had 49 Pokémon including different evolutionary forms (78 if all Tauros are included). *Ash has caught at least one of the Starter Pokémon in every region, and has caught the main bird Pokémon that appears in that region's Pokédex. *With the exception of the Orange Islands League and the Battle Frontier, Ash has never won a league tournament. *Ash is the only known trainer to have ever defeated Tobias' Darkrai. *In the Kanto region, Ash often turned his cap backwards when preparing for a battle or to capture a Pokémon. This habit wore off as time went on. However he was shown turning his cap backwards when he was battling Tobias, presumably because Tobias was arguably the strongest trainer he'd ever faced, being the only one who was capable of beating all six of his Pokémon using only two of his own. Although in the Best Wishes series, Ash is seen turning his cap backwards more often. He recently turned his hat around in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! when he used Froakie to help defeat and capture Fletching. *Ash has rare abilities due to his connection with Pokémon. **The ability to sense and control aura, as it was shown in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and once again in the Diamond and Pearl episodes, "Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 1" and "Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 2". Aaron's Lucario has stated that Ash's aura is the same as Aaron's, and Ash was able to use his aura to find and save Riolu. Ash only used his aura abilities when it has something to do with either Riolu or Lucario. **The ability to use Bond Phenomenon with one of his Pokémon. *Ash has seen every legendary Pokémon from Kanto to Kalos, except for Raikou. *In Tekken 6, there is a female character named Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen, who can be customized to look like Ash Ketchum. Coincidentally, both characters were voiced by Veronica Taylor and sounded very similar. However, in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and onwards, Leo's voice grunts are used in later games where it was performed by Veronica Taylor and Leo is now voiced by a German voice actor to speak in her native German language. *Almost every character in the Pokémon anime are featured in the games, such as Misty (who even appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee), ''Brock (who appeared in ''Pokémon Red/Blue version), and Lyra (from Diamond & Pearl), as a Trainer♀ in Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver version and Gary, who appeared as main rival in Pokémon Red/Blue version default named as Blue. However, the only game Ash has ever appeared was in Pokémon Puzzle League for the Nintendo 64. *According to Climbing the Walls!, Ash's favorite move is Thunderbolt, mostly since this is his Pikachu's most notable move throughout the entire series. *Out of all the Pokémon Ash has ever had, his Pikachu is currently the only -type that he's ever had. *Ash was Veronica Taylor's favorite role to voice in her career. *In the French dub, his name was changed to Sacha for unknown reasons. *Aside from the Orange Islands, Johto, second tour through Kanto and Sinnoh in the beginning, Ash sends all his Pokémon to Professor Oak when he goes to a new region. **This is because according to Gotta Catch Ya Later! Ash wanted to start off a new journey with only his Pikachu because he wanted to have the feeling of leaving Pallet Town for the first time, as he did in Pokémon - I Choose You! *Ash's name is based on one of the three options for one's name in Red/Blue/Yellow. *So far, Ash didn't officially catch a Pokémon of the , , , or -types, a genderless Pokémon, a Legendary or a Mythical Pokémon. *Ash has, as of yet, not Mega-Evolved any of his Pokémon that are capable of doing so. *Ash has been held captive and use as a hostage for almost every villainous organizations in each Region. **Team Rocket have taken Ash captive in almost every Region he's been to so he wouldn't get in their way. Sometimes, he was captured with his own Pokémon or others that weren't his so he would't get in their way. Team Rocket only used Ash as a hostage for a Pokémon one time so far. **Team Magma had Ash held captive because Pikachu had something they wanted while making sure he wouldn't get in their way. **Team Galactic has hold Ash captive so he wouldn't get in their way and as a hostage for a Pokémon. **Team Flare did take Ash captive as they wanted to use one of his abilities he poses for their plans (Bond Phenomenon). Also, they are the first villainous organization to do so. **Team Aqua and Team Plasma are the only villainous organizations by far not to have Ash held captive or as a hostage for any reason. *All of Ash's Kalos Pokémon are fully evolved. **Goodra, before being released, is Ash's first fully evolved Pseudo Legendary Pokémon. **Goodra is also Ash's first released Pokémon to rejoin his team. ***It was also his first fully evolved -Type Pokémon. **Greninja is Ash's first fully evolved -Type starter Pokémon. ***It was also his first regional starter Pokémon to be released. *Three out of five of Ash's Kalos Pokémon are part -Type. **Coincidentally, two of his non -Type Pokémon were released by the end of the XY Series. **And two of his -type evolved during an encounter with two of the Legendary Bird Pokémon Trio. Ash's Fletchinder evolved into Talonflame during their encounter with Moltres in A Legendary Photo Op! and his Noibat evolved into a Noivern during their encounter with Zapdos in An Electrifying Rage!, respectively. *Ash did not catch any -Types in Kalos. *Unlike in the previous anime series, Ash does not wear fingerless gloves with his outfit in Sun & Moon. Gallery References es:Ash Ketchum ur:ایش کیچم uk:Еш Кетчум Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Main characters Category:Revived characters Category:Champions Category:Protagonists Category:Kanto League Competitors Category:Orange League Competitors Category:Johto League Competitors Category:Hoenn League Competitors Category:Sinnoh League Competitors Category:PokéRinger Competitors Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Unova League Competitors Category:Junior Cup Competitors Category:Clubsplosion Competitors Category:Kalos League Competitors Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Revived Characters